From Shy to Agressive
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: She looked like a love sick puppy now. He was kind of getting weirded out by her look. He pushed her back a few inches, enough to give them both breathing space, but Noel just came closer. "Ok, this is turning weird now" Hazama thought. He backed into his desk; there was nowhere to run now.


**Anti-Sora Leonhart: ****Well here's a little story that had come to my head while I was playing BBCS:EX with my Hazama and I was fighting a Noel that kind of…well sucked a bit. I ended up just messing with them.**

**You might end up liking it**

Hazama was a man that was bored easily. Nothing really seemed to hold his interest long enough; burning his Paperwork, Screwing up Relius's experiments, kicking puppies, messing with the new recruits. Even messing with Rags is starting to get boring to him now. He wanted some excitement, a thrill to get the sadistic blood a pumping.

But alas such wild fantasies never come true. A chiming steam noise soon graced his ears; he turned his head to the side and saw his eggs were done boiling. "All thoughts of murder and maiming aside" He chided to himself. He turned the machine off and popped the lid to the pot to see a number of eggs boiling in the hot water. He took a spoon and fished one out; he laid it down on a napkin as he placed the lid back on the pot. He sat back down at his desk and released a deep sigh. "As much…ash I wove des tengs…" He swallowed. "I feel in the mood for something sweeter." A knock was soon heard on his door. "COME IN" He enunciated. The door opened and soon came in the answer to his prayers.

"N-Noel Vermillion reporting s-sir" She struggled. She never liked having to report to Captain Hazama. Whenever he stared…"looked" at her during the reports she can't help but stutter like an idiot. It was just something about him that just made her body heat up and makes her a little dizzy. She didn't actually know why, she actually thought of millions of reasons as to why; maybe he hated her, maybe she liked him. Stuff like that. "I-I'm here to r-report about the new arrangements that a-are…" Hazama rose from his seat and walked towards Noel. "g-g-g-going to…" He was closing in on her. Her body was heating up once again. "What's wrong Noel?" Hazama mocked worried, but it wasn't like she could tell. "Your face is starting to turn red." He pointed out. He was only a hairs breath away from Noel's face now. Noel was getting weak in her knees; she couldn't comprehend what her body was doing anymore. She tumbled back onto her butt. Hazama slumped down to her level and meet her gaze once again. "Are you ok Noel? That looked like a nasty fall." Hazama was beyond excited at this point. He was having the time of his life ruining this little girl's mind. He wanted more now.

Hazama extended his hand out to help Noel up. She took the hand after a few seconds; he hoisted her up with a little more force than usual. The force of the pull landed her straight in to his chest. _**"Eeeeeeeehhhh! What am I doing! He going to kill me if I don't…move…from…his strong…"**_ He mind was wondering to a place that it shouldn't have been. She was starting to actually enjoy his touch. She looked up to his gaze once again. She couldn't resist the look in his eyes.

Hazama loved the way this was turning out now. _**"Soon she's going to push me back and start…..what's with the look in her eyes?" **_Hazama thought. She looked like a love sick puppy now. He was kind of getting weirded out by her look. He pushed her back a few inches, enough to give them both breathing space, but Noel just came closer. _**"Ok, this is turning weird now" **_Hazama thought. He backed into his desk; there was nowhere to run now. Noel came closer with the same look in her eye. It was like she was possessed by some horny spirit.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew her face closer to his till they're lips were only a paper thin apart from each other. _**"Goddamn it! This isn't what I..!"**_ Hazama was interrupted by Noel's sudden aggressive kiss. He didn't pull away or even struggle this time. He was going to win either way, why struggle. He pulled Noel closer to deep the kiss; he received a moan in response. He removed one hand from Noel and swiped all the items on his desk away. He turned the tables by putting Noel's back to the table this time. She didn't seem to mind it. He kept the kiss going but this time he let his hands roam her, reaching up her chest to message her breast with his thumb. She moaned in the kiss which Hazama had caught. He laid her down on his desk, he let go of the kiss to catch his breath and take a good look at Noel.

Her legs were slightly parted; the uniform was hitched up enough to see her frilled white panties. She was holding her hands above her chest and she had a smile on her face. He looked down once more and noticed something that made him smile. "What's this Noel" He reached his fingers in between her legs. "Looks like someone's wet" He smiled. She blushed. "Shu-!" Noel was interrupted by Hazama digging his fingers inside through her panties. "What was that? I didn't hear you" Noel kept moaning as he kept digging. He slid down her panties to dig his fingers in without the blockage stopping him. Noel looked up to see her panties down her legs already and Hazama's head at her core. "What…AH!" Once again she was interrupted by him, but his tongue instead. He licked everywhere inside her while rubbing her swollen clitoris with his thumb. You could say the fruits of his labor were very satisfying. He could tell she was coming close. She was starting to grip his head and close her thighs. Well trying to close her thighs, he was holding them in place with his forearms. "HAZAMA!" She screamed. Good thing these doors were sound proof. Her orgasm was satisfying for him. He cleaned her up with his tongue, savoring the flavor one last time. A few minutes passed and Noel looked like her breath was becoming even again. Hazama turned back to his pot full of hard boiled eggs and grabbed one out to eat. Well was about to eat.

Noel grabbed his arm; he turned around to see what she wanted. "I think I can go again captain" She said seductively. She pulled the captain towards her again, but this time she was leading.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: ****I think I did terrible on this one. I didn't try to make it extremely graphic. Then it would have been rated M and WAAAAY LONGER. But I digress. I wanna know what you guys think about it. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.**


End file.
